Vitani's Journey
by Drew L
Summary: After Zira's death, Vitani can't handle being in the Pride Lands anymore. New chapter up. PG, but may be PG-13 later. Please R & R.
1. Default Chapter

VITANI'S JOURNEY:  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was dawn. She stood there. She had seen her mother's suicide.  
  
'Why mother?' she wondered as she watched the river flow below, 'Why?'  
  
Her mind and eyes were frozen on what had occurred.  
  
"Kiara, you're safe." Nala said, as she ran over to embrace her daughter. This brought Vitani back to reality.  
  
'Oh, the happy little family rejoices over their victory!' she thought, bitterly.  
  
"Kovu, I was wrong, you do belong here. Now, let's go home, all of us." Simba said.  
  
With that, the Pride Landers and the Outlanders went back to Pride Rock. All besides Vitani, that is.  
  
She sat there for the longest time, lost in her thoughts and depression. This is what it had come to. Zira's own madness and hate had finally done her in, and not just her, but her daughter, too.  
  
'This never should've happened.' Vitani thought, 'Never...never...never...'  
  
(How'd you like my first chapter of my first sad fic? I can't call this a straight angst fic, although that will be one of its main themes, but this is going to cover A LOT of other genres, as well.) 


	2. Unrest of the Spirit

CHAPTER ONE:  
  
UNREST OF THE SPIRIT:  
  
It had been two weeks since the war between the Pride Landers and the Outlanders. There were still some hard feelings on both sides, but, all in all, things were peaceful now.  
  
Today, the lionesses were on a hunt, and they had found their prey: A herd of Wilderbeasts.  
  
"That one." Nala murmured out loud when she spotted one with a limp.  
  
She turned to see if the others had seen it, too. They apparently had, the way they grinned triumphantly at it.  
  
"Too easy." Vitani muttered out loud, "Too easy."  
  
"I remember that one." Tika, Vitani's life long best friend, said, "It was wounded the last time we hunted Wilderbeasts, three days ago.  
  
"And apparently still recovering." One of the other lionesses said, twitching in anticipation.  
  
"Quiet now, we have to take them before they reach the short grass." Nala told them. There was no way Nala was going to allow their cover in the tan colored long grass to be blown.  
  
The lionesses quieted and made their way towards the herd, as quiet as the still air.  
  
'This WILL be almost too easy.' Kiara thought, as they made their way closer.  
  
They were in such luck that they could hardly believe it. Vitani and four other lionesses had made their way within twenty feet of the wounded Wilderbeast without being detected.  
  
Closer, closer, so close, they could almost taste it. But then, *SNAP*!  
  
In that instant, Kiara could feel all eyes burn on her, an dthen all hell broke loose as the herd began to panic and go into complete chaos.  
  
She could hear the wounded one struggle with the lionesses, but there was so much dust in the air and so much going on that she couldn't see anything. A wilderbeast ran blindly at her, and she barely managed to sidestep it. Another one barreled at her.  
  
"Stop that wilderbeast!" she heard someone shout. She jumped out of the way of another attack, only to land in front of the wounded one as he tried to run.  
  
'He must have gotten away from them.' Kiara's mind registered upon seeing it. She jumped at it, and managed to get herself thrown aside. She landed amongst the charging lionesses.  
  
"Out of my way, you stupid klutz!" Vitani roared, not realizing who it was, and cuffed Kiara out of her way.  
  
Kiara was sideswiped by another wilderbeast and knocked unconscious.  
  
She woke up, feeling like a rockslide ad landed on her. It hurt to breathe, hurt to move. It just hurt terribly all over.  
  
"See this?" she heard someone say, "Somebody cut her, see the claw marks?"  
  
Kiara opened her eyes, and saw the world as a mist. She could only recognize that curtain shapes were even there.  
  
"My Lord, look at that glazed over look in her eyes." The same voice said, she recognized it as Kovu's now. There was no mistaking that voice.  
  
"Kovu?" she mouthed, finding it impossible to actually make any noise, other than her labored breathing.  
  
"Huh?" he said, seeing that she was trying say something.  
  
She took a deep breath, and blurted it out: "Kovu?"  
  
"What?' he asked.  
  
"Where.........Rifiki?"  
  
"He's on his way, don't worry." Kovu told her.  
  
"He.........better.........hurry.........can't.........breathe......... well........." she murmured, losing contact with the real world.  
  
Enraged, Kovu turned to the lionesses.  
  
"Who clawed her?" he roared.  
  
"Why are you concerned about her being clawed, it was the wilderbeast that did her in." one of the lionesses said.  
  
"Look at the angle of the claw mark, whoever did it knocked her right into the path of the beast that did this!" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Vitani slipped away, feeling guilty.  
  
'Great, just great. My temper has hurt another soul, again.' She thought, 'If Simba ever finds, he'll have what ever is left of my hide after Kovu finds out.'  
  
She reflected on her time here in the Pride Lands. This was what she wanted all her life, a lush green land, full of game and water. This is what she wanted, and was not happy with it. She wondered if it had something to do with Zira's death. She thought about it, no, it wasn't that. Very little of her time had been spent thinking about her mother at late. So, her unhappiness was possibly deeper than that.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" she asked herself.  
  
"What hasn't been wrong with you, Vit?" a voice from behind her said.  
  
Vitani whirled around to face the intruder.  
  
"Tika!" she cried in surprise at her best friend, "Why do you always sneak up on me like that?"  
  
"Because I can." Tika replied, "I know it was you who caused our Princess Kiara's wound."  
  
"Your not going to tell, are you?" Vitani asked, nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Tika, "Your mom never knew it was you who always took Kovu's toys. You always managed to put the blame on Nuka."  
  
"Oh, must you bring up all my family's recent deaths?" Vitani asked.  
  
"I didn't talk about how they died, I'm talking about how I always kept my word. Anyway, I think you should apologize to Kiara, and if she doesn't know its you, then you tell her and apologize."  
  
"Oh, great, I hope I catch her in a good mood later." Vitani said.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: THE DECISION. 


	3. The Foretelling

CHAPTER TWO:  
  
The Foretelling:  
  
Vitani waited outside with of Rafiki's tree along with Simba, Nala, Tika and some other lionesses. Timon and Pumbaa were there, too.  
  
"Remember what I said." Tika whispered to her.  
  
"I do, why else do you think I'm here?" Vitani asked in reply.  
  
"I don't know. You're the most unpredictable lioness I've ever met." Tika answered.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" one of the others asked.  
  
"Mind your own bee's wax." Vitani growled.  
  
"Well, that's not nice." The lioness said, a little insulted.  
  
"I'm not nice, do the math."  
  
"Uh, Vitani's a little grouchy today, pay her no mind." Tika said.  
  
Then, Rafiki came out from the branches of the tree and announced: "She will be alright, but will not be hunting anytime soon."  
  
This disheartened the others on greatly, but there was nothing they could do, but follow Rafiki's advice.  
  
Rafiki only allowed one visitor at a time for Kiara, and there were only to be five visitors: Simba, Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Kovu.  
  
"Sarabi." Vitani asked the former queen, "Can I go in instead of you, I really need to talk to Kiara."  
  
"Only if it's really important, and that I know the reason why." Sarabi answered.  
  
"It IS important. You see, I was the one who got Kiara into this mess." Vitani whispered to her, "I want to apologize to her."  
  
"I suspected it was you, due to that nasty temper of your's." Sarabi said, dryly, "Very well, you can go instead of me."  
  
"Thanks." Vitani said, "I'll try to watch it more."  
  
"You have your heart in the right place, child, but are you in the place?" Sarabi asked.  
  
"Huh?' Vitani asked.  
  
"Next." Rafiki called after Kovu left.  
  
Vitani went up to the tree.  
  
"I believe that Sarabi is next." Rafiki said.  
  
"She traded with me, I need to talk to Kiara."  
  
"Rafiki sees, very follow me." Rafiki replied, knowingly.  
  
He led her to the corner of the tree where Kiara lay, wounded. Kiara looked up to see her next visitor.  
  
"Vitani?" she said.  
  
"Yes, hello, I suppose that you know why I'm here." Vitani said.  
  
"No, actually." Kiara replied.  
  
"Well, you see, I was the one who knocked you into the wilderbeast. I'm sorry, I really am." Vitani said, quietly, ashamed.  
  
"What are you apologizing for, it was my fault that we lost the element of surprise. If anyone is to apologize, it is me." Kiara answered.  
  
"But, I wounded you." Vitani stammered.  
  
"It's okay, I don't hold grudges, anyway."  
  
"Thanks. I suppose I'll see you later." Vitani added, hastily, and began to leave.  
  
"What's with the sudden rush, my father doesn't have too know." Kiara said, "There are no charges against you."  
  
"Yes, I know, but I have to think." Vitani replied.  
  
"You've done plenty of that, maybe it is time to talk about all those thoughts." Rafiki said, stepping in Vitani's way, "All of the Pride has seen you wonder the paths of the land, only conversing with your one friend, and then only being with anyone during hunts. Your old Outland combats say that it is not like you."  
  
"I haven't been myself."  
  
"Perhaps it is the business of your mother's death, then?" Kiara interjected.  
  
"Its not that, in fact, very little of my mind has been spent on my mother. I'm just not happy here..." Vitani stopped herself. It was clear now, so clear. She just wasn't happy in the Pride Lands.  
  
"Old Rafiki may know the way for you, Vitani." The old ape told her, "Come back tomorrow with your friend, and we will see where you path lies."  
  
"All right." Vitani replied, and began to leave. "See you tomorrow, Kiara!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
First thing Rafiki did was get out his gord pack, and dropped a feather on the ground.  
  
"It points towards the Outlands for her path." He exclaimed aloud.  
  
But then, a wind came and shifted the feather back towards the Pride Lands.  
  
"Oh, I see." Rafiki said, "She must leave, and then come back!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO. 


	4. The Decision

CHAPTER THREE:  
  
"Are you sure the monkey said to bring me along?" Tika asked for the humdredth time.  
  
"YES, I'm sure!" Vitani said, exasperated.  
  
"Okay, okay, but I'm not entirely sure why the monkey would want to talk to me." Tika said.  
  
"The 'monkey' has a name, you know." Vitani told her friend.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, 'Rafiki the Flamboyant Shaman', got it."  
  
Vitani chuckled at this, "I hope he never catches you saying these things about him."  
  
"Oh, and what would he do?" Tika asked, "Put a spell on me, ooh, I'm scared."  
  
She cowered in mock fright.  
  
"I very well could, mind you!" a voice said, suddenly.  
  
Tika and Vitani jumped about two yards into the air when Rafiki came up behind them.  
  
"Oh hi, Mr. Rafiki sir!" Tika said, nervous suddenly.  
  
"Look who's REALLY cowering now." Vitani said to Tika, cuffing her, playfully.  
  
"Come with me, Rafiki knows the way." The old mandrill told them, and took off with more strength than one would expect of an elderly ape.  
  
Vitani and Tika struggled to keep up, and barely availed in doing so.  
  
They followed him all the way to the Pride Land's border.  
  
Vitani jumped over a tree stump, only to have a hand in her face, suddenly.  
  
"STOP!" Rafiki cried.  
  
Vitani would've managed to do so, if Tika hadn't slammed into her from behind.  
  
Rafiki side stepped Vitani as she fell to the earth.  
  
"Well, do not just sit there, you have work to do!" Rafiki yelled as they picked themselves off the ground.  
  
"Okay, ape, what have you brought us here for?" Tika asked, irritated.  
  
"Be patient, young lioness, for the opposite could be your end." Rafiki told her, and led them to the edge of the Outlands.  
  
"Why have you led us here?" Vitani asked.  
  
"You must follow your own judgment from here." Rafiki said to her, "You must go in the direction you think is right."  
  
With that, he vanished.  
  
"Well, what's the call, Tani?" Tika asked.  
  
"I don't know." Vitani said, "Where do you think I should go."  
  
"I will only accompany you during YOUR journey. Its your choice."  
  
"I need to think." Vitani said, "Give me reasons why I should stay here, and reasons why I should leave."  
  
"Well, you wanted to be here, instead of the Outlands all your life, and now you have it, but it's apparently not what you truly wanted at all."  
  
"That's right, I'm not happy here." Vitani said, thinking.  
  
Tika was not sure of what to make of her friend right now. Vitani was always so cool, calm, and never let her emotions take control of her. Now, she was a mess.  
  
'You must be with Vitani, whatever her choice be.' She decided. She would stick by her friend. It was all Vitani had right now.  
  
"Have you decided on anything yet?" Tika said.  
  
"Well, we can't go anywhere tonight, it's almost dark." Vitani said, looking at the almost gone sun.  
  
She thought about it a little more. And finally, she said, "We'll leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good." Tika said, relieved that the time Vitani and her had tried to go out to the water hole during the night. They nearly froze to death.  
  
They turned back towards Pride Rock.  
  
"I hope my fate is not a bad one." Vitani said to herself, worried if her judgment wouldn't be so good.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's out there." Tika said, gesturing towards the outlands, "Out where we also don't want to be."  
  
"I feel torn, Tika." Vitani said, "Everything I know is here, but the unknown is out there."  
  
"I can see you're also frightened." Tika replied, "Maybe you should worry a little less about what the future holds and concentrate on now."  
  
"Yes, you're probably right." Vitani said.  
  
"You KNOW I'm right, I always am." Tika bragged, playfully.  
  
"You are not!" Vitani retorted, laughing.  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No, you're not!"  
  
"I can keep this argument up as long as you can." Tika said.  
  
Vitani groaned in exasperation. Tika always said that, and was usually right in saying so.  
  
"Okay, okay, you win, Mrs. Genius." Vitani said, tauntingly.  
  
"Hey, I forgive you for your faults." Tika replied.  
  
"FAULTS!?" Vitani yelled and lunged playfully at Tika.  
  
The two wrestled in the dirt for long time, for neither of them were willing to give up.  
  
"Surrender, Vitani!" Tika shouted as she rolled over on top of her friend, pinning her to the ground.  
  
"No!" Vitani shouted back as she shoved Tika off her, "You surrender!"  
  
"Never!" Tika replied, giving a mock dramatic tone.  
  
"Ya!" Vitani yelled as she jumped at her friend again, "This time, you're mine!"  
  
Tika side stepped this attack this attack at the last second, sending Vitani crashing into the dirt, flat on her face. Having gained the advantage, Tika pinned the now dazed Vitani to the ground.  
  
"Give up." Tika said.  
  
Vitani grunted in acknowledgment to the command, and went limp.  
  
"I'm a better fighter, too. How will you survive in this world?" Tika asked, testily.  
  
"I'll survive if I come across someone who doesn't know how to beat we by way of testing my abilities during practice wrestling matches." Vitani replied.  
  
"Hey, I'm also observant."  
  
"Could you please stop bragging? It's annoying." Vitani growled, "And get off me!"  
  
"Who else can I act macho around?" Tika asked, innocently.  
  
"Who else? You ask macho no matter who you're with!" Vitani roared, frustrated.  
  
"Well, that lie was worth a try." Tika said.  
  
"Can we back to Pride Rock now?" Vitani asked, "There's a root digging into my back."  
  
The sun crept over the horizon when morning came, and the pride awakened to the new light.  
  
Simba looked over his territory from Pride Rock to get a bird's eye view for anything amuck before beginning his morning rounds of the lands.  
  
"Your majesty?" a voice said from behind.  
  
Simba turned to face the visitor.  
  
"Ah, Vitani and Tika." He said, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, as I matter of fact, you can." Vitani said, "I have vitised Rafiki, and he tells me that my fate may lie in the outlands. Should I ever return, I wish to be welcome if I do."  
  
"I see." Simba said, "Well, there are no changes against you, so I don't see why not. When are you leaving?"  
  
"As soon as I say my fair wells to Kovu." Vitani said.  
  
Simba nodded in approval.  
  
"Thank you, your majesty." Vitani said, bowing.  
  
"And of you?" Simba said, noticing Tika.  
  
"I'm going with her." Tika said.  
  
"I see." Simba said, "Excuse me, but I have to take my rounds of the lands now. You'll find Kovu patrolling by the waterhole. Good luck to both of you."  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Vitani replied.  
  
With that, Simba left.  
  
"Come, Tika, I have to say goodbye to my brother." Vitani said, annd headed in the direction of the waterhole.  
  
"Yes, we'll say by to your handsome brother." Tika put in.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't." Vitani said, "Your crush on him should be over, he's with Kiara now."  
  
"He could've been mine." Tika said, poutingly.  
  
"Could you please keep a quiet about that? Somebody might hear you." Vitani cautioned.  
  
"Oh, like what would they do? I'm leaving, and will probably be gone for A LONG time."  
  
"They could tell Kiara."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"How do you manage to be so smart half the time, and so dumb the other?" Vitani mumbled.  
  
"I heard that." Tika said, tauntingly.  
  
"You were supposed to." 


	5. The Journey Begins

CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
THE JOURNEY BEGINS:  
  
"Kovu! Kovu!" Vitani called for her half-brother.  
  
"Maybe he's not at this part of the watering hole." Tika suggested.  
  
"Yes, he is, it's around here that the scent trail ends." Vitani insisted, but sniffed the air again, anyway.  
  
"BOO!" Kovu yelled as he jumped up behind them.  
  
"Why can't anyone ever just say, 'hello'?" Tika asked, after recovering from the surprise.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist. So, you want to talk to me about something, Tani?" Kovu asked his sister.  
  
"Yes, little termite, I do." Vitani replied, grinning a little, but it very quickly faded, "I'm leaving the Pride Lands."  
  
It took a moment for this to sink in for Kovu. "What?" he said, grievingly.  
  
"Yes, I'm leaving." Vitani repeated, sadness in her voice, "I will be back one day. I promise."  
  
"W-Why?" Kovu asked, stricken with disbelief, "This is what you've always wanted."  
  
"This was what I thought I wanted." Vitani corrected him, "But, the truth is, I don't know what I want."  
  
"I understand." Kovu said, choked up, "Do what you have to do. When you return, know that you have a home here, you always will."  
  
"Thank you." Vitani said, solemnly, "I will miss you, termite."  
  
"I'll miss you, too." Kovu replied.  
  
The two siblings hugged, and held the embrace for the longest time. They finally broke the hug.  
  
"Tell Kiara where I went." Vitani said, turning to leave.  
  
"Don't worry, I will. Good luck, wherever you're led by the roads." Kovu said.  
  
"Hey, can I have a hug, too?' Tika asked, going up to Kovu.  
  
"Uh, sure, why not?" Kovu replied, perplexed.  
  
"No!" Vitani said, getting in between them, "We really must be going."  
  
"Oh, Tani, come one." Tika begged.  
  
"No." Vitani said, "We really should be going."  
  
"Yeah, but........." Tika began.  
  
"Come one, Tika." Vitani said through gritted teeth and started to leave.  
  
"Oh, okay, by handsome!" Tika called over her shoulder to Kovu as she followed Vitani.  
  
"Yeah, by.........wait a minute." Kovu said after what Tika had called him registered. He turned and watched them go.  
  
"You know, I did always think she had a thing for me." Kovu said under his breath.  
  
"Handsome, handsome?" Vitani said to her friend, "Of all things, why did you say that?"  
  
"I couldn't resist. You really need to lighten up." Tika said, "Sheesh, if it weren't for me, there would no humor amongst the former outsiders."  
  
"I have a sense of humor." Vitani said.  
  
"Yeah, but it always needs to be fleshed out by me before it ever surfaces." Tika replied, chidingly.  
  
"Oh, come on, we're already late." Vitani said.  
  
"Late? For what?" Tika asked.  
  
"To get out of here, I had it all planned so we'd by out of the Pride Lands before mid-morning, but it's WAY past that." Vitani replied, hurriedly, "Come on!" And with that, she broke into a run.  
  
"Hurry, hurry, hurry. That's all we ever do." Tika whined before breaking into a run after Vitani.  
  
They reached the edge of the borders of the Pride Lands before too long, but what awaited them beyond, was nothing but desert.  
  
"I never thought we'd see the Outlands this close ever again." Tika said, grimacing at the thought of returning to starvation.  
  
"I do not ask you to come further, Tika." Vitani said, stepping closer to the border.  
  
"I know." Tika said, following her, "But, hey, you need someone to babysit you."  
  
"If I remember correctly, it was often the other way around." Vitani responded playfully, "I remember that you needed someone to watch out for you, because you were an easy target for bullying."  
  
"Oh, must you bring those times up?" Tika asked, "Oh, well, at least I learned how to defend myself later on, and now I can beat you."  
  
"Come on, I have a feeling that this is going to be a long trip." Vitani said, bringing things back to reality, "The sooner we get started, the better."  
  
"Totally." Tika said.  
  
The two young lionesses started out across the borders of the Pride Lands, and into the Outlands.  
  
"Which way should we go?" Tika asked.  
  
"I suppose we go back in the direction we originally came." Vitani said, "Back to our old home."  
  
"Unexcellent choice, why there of all places." Tika asked.  
  
"Think of it as a reference direction. The place we used to live is about in the center of the Outlands, if one begins a journey from it, they have a better chance of keeping track of where they are." Vitani answered, "I've used that technique lots of times, it works."  
  
"I hope your right." Tika said.  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"You stole my line, Tani." Tika said, in mocking pout.  
  
"Maybe I'll I should've left you at home and brought Kovu with me." Vitani said under her breath, "Let's go."  
  
It was a long walk to the termite mounds where they used to live. They were making surprisingly good time, considering the heat, and winds strongly blowing sand everywhere.  
  
"Brings back pleasant memories, don't it." Tika had to shout over the flying sand to make Vitani heard.  
  
"Does it ever." Vitani replied.  
  
"Tani, at this rate, I don't think we'll reach the mounds. Before nightfall." Tika shouted.  
  
"We have to, there's no other safe place to rest at night." Vitani yelled in response, "There are too many dangers out here for anyone to safely rest at night. Rogue lion prides, disease infested bugs, and traveling humans."  
  
The windstorm kept up for a long time, but Vitani and Tika were not about to turn back for anything.  
  
"I think it's calming down." Tika said, observing the less severe winds around them.  
  
"We must be reaching it's each." Vitani commented, taking in the same observation, "Or just the eye of the storm."  
  
"Let's hope it's the end, because I can't push against the storm much longer." Tika replied, forcing herself forward, again.  
  
Vitani followed suit and as they continued, the storm began to considerably calm down.  
  
"I think this is the end of it." Vitani cried, joyfully.  
  
"I can see the mounds." Tika said, looking ahead of them, squinting, "They're just little specks at the moment."  
  
"Good, we didn't get forced off-course." Vitani said, relieved, "Now, just a little farther to go."  
  
Soon, the storm died altogether.  
  
"Oh, the waterhole at the mounds is going to be SO refreshing." Tika said, her mouth watering with thirst, "I'm so thirsty."  
  
"I haven't noticed." Vitani replied, "And you thought we wouldn't make it by nightfall."  
  
"We still might not." Tika said, "But, I want that water, we've been traveling none-stop in this heat since mid-morning, and now it's just past mid-afternoon."  
  
"Just keep walking, we'll get there." Vitani said, "We never had any trouble getting from the edge of the Pride Lands to back home before."  
  
"Yeah, except before we were used to it, now we've let ourselves soften and fatten." Tika put in.  
  
"The next I go anywhere, it's DEFINITELY Kovu who's going with me." Vitani muttered.  
  
"You know how to make someone feel like they're wanted, you know that, Tani?" Tika asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, I do." Vitani replied, "I'm just all warmth and love."  
  
"Please, I have a bad gag-reflex the way it is." Tika said.  
  
Vitani couldn't help but laugh at this, Tika always knew how to lighten up the situation, after she pointed out the down side.  
  
Vitani glanced over at her friend, it was always thought strange that the two girls would be life-long friends when they were so different in many ways. Vitani had golden-brown fur, a naturally long and slim body, and pale blue eyes. She was also the serious one, but Tika was often able to bring out her playful side. Tika, on the other hand, had the darkest tan fur anyone would ever see, and the darkest eyes, too. Her body was shorter, and thicker than Vitani's but not by too much. She was considered the pride clown, always able to get a laugh out of everyone.  
  
"The sun is going down." Tika said, "It will be dark and cold soon."  
  
"Great." Vitani said, unenthused, "Just great."  
  
"Well, at least the mounds are a little more than specks." Tika said, "If we don't stop, period, we should get to them a bit after nightfall. But definitely not before."  
  
"Well, I guess we keep going." Vitani said.  
  
After a while, the sun began to set, becoming a pleasant sunset for the world to see.  
  
"Br. I've forgotten for cold it gets in the evenings here." Tika said, shivering as it became more and more cold.  
  
"I haven't." Vitani said, "I will never forget for cold it was the night mom made me stay up as punishment for beating up Kovu for teasing you."  
  
"Funniest thing I ever saw, little sister beats the crap out of big brother." Tika said in remembrance, "Those were the days."  
  
"Yeah, the days misery, for me, anyway." Vitani said.  
  
"What's that?" Tika asked, noticing something.  
  
"What?" Vitani asked, following Tika's gave.  
  
"It looks like lions, and they're heading towards our old home." Tika said.  
  
"It looks like someone's infested our home since we left." Vitani said, unenthused.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it means no water for us." Tika replied.  
  
End of chapter. 


	6. Chapter Seven

Chapter Five:  
  
Intruders in the Land:  
  
"Why are we doing this?" Tika asked as they came nearer to the strangers.  
  
"We need water, Tika." Vitani answered, and not changing her course.  
  
"Right. Tell how it turns out." Tika said, and started to leave.  
  
"You're going to help me." Vitani said.  
  
"Why?" This is crazy. We can get water at the next watering hole." Tika argued.  
  
"The next watering hole is poisoned, Tika." Vitani said, "It became poisoned not that long before we left."  
  
"Ad you forgot to tell me?"  
  
"No. You had never drank from it, period. That's I didn't think it would concern you." Vitani said, then turned her attention back to the strange lion pride that now inhabited their old home.  
  
"They'll never let us drink from their water source, Tani." Tika said, "It'll be a waste of time."  
  
"We have to try." Vitani said, "Or else we'll die of thirst."  
  
"You just had to be discontent in the Pride Lands, didn't you?" Tika groaned.  
  
Vitani chose to ignore this remark, and followed the strange lions to their home.  
  
"We can sneak past these bozos with no trouble." Vitani said, "Look, they don't even detect us."  
  
"They don't, but we do." A voice from behind said.  
  
Vitani and Tika whirled around to see a dozen lionesses!  
  
"Hi." Tika said, faking a friendly smile, "We were just passing through, and now we're leaving." She and Vitani started to run away, but the lionesses blocked their path.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" the leader asked.  
  
"We were going somewhere, but we don't know the specifics." Tika said.  
  
"You are going nowhere, until you've been given the okay by our queen." The leader replied, "Come with us."  
  
The lionesses led Vitani and Tika and towards the Termite mounds. Soon, they had arrived at the main mound, where Vitani's pride used to sleep at night.  
  
"Queen?" Tika whispered to Vitani, "No males?"  
  
"We may have a chance, then." Vitani, "Nothing lures a horny king like two new faces."  
  
"I'm not comforted." Tika said with a shudder.  
  
They were led into the main hall, where Vitani's pride would meet for planning. Much to the surprise of both, the room was still set up exactly as it was before, and in center of it all sat the queen the leader had told them about. And they couldn't believe who it was.  
  
"Oh, my gosh." Tika said, disbelief in her voice, "It can't be."  
  
"Mother?" Vitani gasped.  
  
End of chapter Five. Sorry for it being short. 


End file.
